Complacer
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Naruto nunca pago una de las miles de cervezas que se tomó y de las cuales Sasuke tambien poso sus labios ¿Cuantas personas pueden decir que tienen un plato con su nombre? Porque sabe como complacerlo xD y él sabe como aprovecharlo xD


Ninguno de los personajes presentados a continuación me pertenecen, solo la idea alocada de burlarme de un Uchiha y de un lemon como ese xD

**¿[Advertencia]?**

Este fic contiene **lemon**...o eso creo xD

**[Morena mía]**

**.  
**

**º  
**

**o  
**

**Que nadie como tu me sabe Com-Placer**

**o**

**º**

**.  
**

Naruto entró al _bar/restaurant_ hastiado y con mala cara, se sentó en la barra y dio un largo suspiro.

—No es tiempo de servir cervezas. Falta una hora, Dobe— Sasuke, el _barman/gerente_ del local le sonrió arrogante mientras secaba un vaso largo con un paño pequeño de color blanco.

—Lo sé, tengo hambre ¿Aún puedes servir comida, dattebayo?

— ¿Qué quieres? — El moreno siempre iba al grano. Se colocó frente al rubio y tomando el lápiz que sostenía en su oreja, además de una pequeña libreta, se dispuso a escribir la orden.

—Lo mismo de siempre— Respondió con flojera, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la barra.

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke se acercó a la ventanilla de la cocina a unos pasos hacia su derecha.

— Especial del Dobe — Le dijo al viejo cocinero y volvió con el rubio, quien por su rostro y actitud parecía haber tenido un mal día.

Naruto trabajaba como agente de ventas en una agencia de viajes, había heredado una aerolínea de un tío muy lejano que había muerto. En pocas palabras, podría vivir sin trabajar pero se había acostumbrado a ganarse las cosas por si mismo.

Simple costumbre...

Su mirada se notaba perdida y a la vez frustrada, y no salió de su ensoñación hasta que el moreno coloco frente a él el humeante plato con una porción extra de cerdo.

No se encontraban muchas personas en el lugar y sumando el silencio nada usual de Naruto, el ambiente se sentía y se veía solitario y callado. El rubio nunca había durado más de cinco minutos sin hablar, así que esta vez había superado su propio record. Hacia más de media hora que no decía ni una sola palabra.

Sasuke percibía que eso no era normal, también tenía la certeza que Naruto sabía que él no le diría nada y por ello, era aún más extraño que no le reclamase por su falta de atención.

Pero pudo más la curiosidad que su carácter callado y serio...

— ¿Mal día? — Sin preocuparse por la hora ni por las reglas, le sirvió a su amigo una cerveza bien fría. Sabía que el alcohol era un gran compañero aunque un gran enemigo para el hígado.

— ¿Uh? — Naruto se extraño un tanto por el gesto, pero sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un largo trago.

—Algo así— Le dijo cuando apenas y separo la botella de su boca. —Definitivamente el amor no es para mi, dattebayo— Y allí iba la primera cerveza de la noche y limpiándose con la manga de la camisa le pidió otra.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver esa amiga tuya? — Sasuke le miró fijamente y le paso otra botella, siempre intentando parecer indiferente.

— ¿Sakura-chan? No, ella es solo una amiga. ¡La culpa de todo la tiene la morena! — Naruto parecía estar muy entusiasmado y molesto a la vez. — ¡Es increíble que no se de cuenta de mis sentimientos, ttebayo! — Y nuevamente bebió cuanto pudo retener sin asfixiarse.

— Quizás solo se hace la interesante.

— Tienes razón, ¡Se hace la difícil! — Tan naturales eran sus palabras como el líquido amarillento y espumoso que bajaba por su garganta. — ¿Qué crees que debo hacer para conquistarla? — No pudo sino poner sus ojitos más tristes y mirar a su amigo de la manera más lastimera que pudo, quizás por primera vez, Sasuke se dejase llevar por sus bonitos y tristes ojos.

—Uhm— El moreno dudó, pero esa mirada melancólicamente actuada pudieron mover su conciencia entera. —Deja que te extrañe— Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, segundos después todo quedo en silencio para ser reemplazado por los ruidosos clientes que llegaban, era la hora de la cerveza.

Como de costumbre, justo antes de las doce Naruto comenzaba a gritar gracias a la ebriedad. Normalmente su amiga Sakura, después de bailar y quedar con alguno que otro chico lo llevaba a su casa, después de todo eran vecinos.

— ¡Tienes razón Sasuke-Teme! — El rubio comenzó a balbucear sobre la barra moviendo de un lado a otro la botella de cerveza, todos en el bar le conocían y por ello ninguno se extraño, ni siquiera voltearon a verle. — ¡Haré que me extrañe, esa será la única manera de saber si de verdad le intereso, dattebayo! —

—Yo nunca dije eso— Sasuke por su lado, siempre le ignoraba mientras limpiaba los vasos. Toda una rutina.

— ¡Tengo que conquistarla, ttebayo! — Y no es como si Naruto le prestara mucha atención a su moreno amigo. Él, perdido en su mundo, no se percato cuando Sakura llego a su lado y lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza.

— ¡Demonios Naruto, siempre tienes que interrumpirme en los mejores momentos! — Al parecer la peli rosa al fin había encontrado a alguien interesante, lastima que tuviese el compromiso moral de cuidar de su rubio (hermano) amigo.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas dattebayo? — El poco equilibrio que conservaba a causa del alcohol lo hizo caer sentado en el suelo mientras frotaba su cabeza, intentando aliviar el dolor. También frotó sus ojos debido al sueño y al cansancio, enfocó mejor a su amiga y terminó retrocediendo de espaldas. — ¡Sasuke-teme ayúdame, hay muchas Sakura-chan y quieren golpearme! —

La peli rosa suspiró en señal de paciencia mientras que el moreno seguía limpiando entretenido sus vasos y les ignoraba a ambos.

— Será mejor que vayamos a casa Naruto, estás tan ebrio como de costumbre — Sin esperar aceptación o respuesta, la chica lo levantó de la camisa y colocándolo sobre su hombro se lo llevó fuera del local.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke decidió quedarse una hora más en la cama. Aquella mañana no era como las demás, sentía sobre si el peso ligero del desanimo, además de algo muy parecido a la tristeza, pero decidió ignorar ambos.

Justo antes de levantarse y como si sus pensamientos le hubiesen llamado, Naruto le envió un mensaje, algo increíble considerando la hora.

_"Hey Sasuke bastardo, pensé en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón, lo haré. Gracias, amigo."_

Y leer aquellas palabras le revolvieron ligeramente el estomago, ese rubio era un completo idiota. A él no le interesaba si iba a ver a una morena, o la iba a conquistar. Nada de lo que pudiese estar relacionado con "esa" le importaba.

¿O si?

Sin responder al mensaje esperó paciente a la hora normal de reunión, sabía que en cualquier momento Naruto aparecería pidiendo alcohol, bebería como un condenado a muerte y se iría sin pagar un yen, justo como él le había acostumbrado.

Pero ese momento no llego, era casi media noche y no había rastro de aquel idiota amigo. Lo más extraño de todo era que Sakura estuviese en el bar, aquella era una mala señal, pero no quiso siquiera especular.

Esperó dudoso al siguiente día y a la misma hora, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados, nada. Se negaba rotundamente a la posibilidad de preguntarle a la peli rosa, que se veía sumamente animada bailando con el sujeto de azul, además de que su orgullo le impedía severamente siquiera escribirle un mensaje. Así paso otro día.

Dos días completos sin saber del rubio latoso y dos días en los cuales él no se había tomado la molestia de llamarle o escribirle, después de todo, el mismo Naruto podría hacerlo ¿Cierto?

Al tercer día estuvo a punto de mandar su orgullo al mismísimo infierno, preguntarle a la Sakuzorra por Naruto y llamar al idiota para insultarle debido a su desaparición y cubrir con eso su enorme preocupación.

Pero cuando le faltaba apenas un respiro para hacerlo, el rubio entró como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la barra de las llamas y el alcohol eterno.

— ¡No funciono! — Y por la descolocación de su rostro estaba frustrado y molesto. — ¡Todo es tu culpa, ttebayo! — Pero antes de que comenzara con un escándalo mayor, el moreno le sirvió rápidamente una bebida burbujeante.

— Nunca dije que debías seguir mis consejos.

— Nunca dijiste que no debía confiar en ti.

Y ambos sonrieron ligeramente, esas respuestas y miradas siempre sacaban más de una.

— ¿Acaso te fue tan mal? — La segunda botella de la noche fue abierta y el moreno tomó de ella para luego pasársela al rubio.

— Mucho, no se preocupo ni siquiera un poco.

— ¿Como estas seguro de ello?

— Porque no dejarías solo a alguien que te preocupa, ¡Al menos podría haberme enviado un mensaje, dattebayo! — Era tanta la molestia de Naruto, que los pucheros eran notorios y sus cachetes se inflaban seguramente sin que el mismo se diera cuenta. Esa actitud tan infantil siempre lo hacia reír, o al menos un poco.

— Entonces deberías tomar medidas drásticas— Y otra cerveza fue liberada, pero esta vez el mismo gerente se hizo con ella..

— ¿Qué quieres decir ttebayo? ¡Espero que no sea otro de tus "magníficos" planes!

— Escucha, Usurakantochi, y escucha bien porque no te voy a durar toda la vida— Acercándose hacia él a través de la barra, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, le entregó una cerveza y le susurró muy bajito. —Decláratele — Y de la misma forma en la que se acercó, se alejó, dejando un sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, opacados por la poca luz.

— ¿Crees...crees que sea buena idea? — Naruto le habló entre susurros también, como temiendo a que le oyeran, mientras volteaba la mirada y disimulaba tomando otro trago de cerveza.

— No lo sabrás si no lo intentas — Sin esperar a que le contestara salió de la barra para cambiar los carteles, faltaban pocos minutos para que los demás alcohólicos llegasen.

La buena música, la iluminación sublime y dispersa, el alcohol y las personas hacían de ese lugar uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Naruto iba por la decimo cuarta cerveza y se preguntaba, internamente, cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Sakura y sus amigas estaban bailando con un par de desconocidos, tal cual siempre. Sasuke limpiaba los vasos como de costumbre y de vez en cuando le pasaba cervezas al rubio, quién mantenía ese sonrojo en su rostro que era mucho más notorio que el producido por el alcohol.

Ya casi eran las doce y Naruto no había gritado gracias al nivel de alcohol en sus venas, algo muy poco particular. Sasuke se acercó para quitarle la cerveza y darle un trago cosa que sabía que a esa hora molestaría a su amigo, pero no surtió ningún efecto.

— Naruto... — Le llamó curiosamente preocupado, el rubio seguía con la mirada fija en la barra y ese rojizo color en las mejillas parecía nunca abandonarle.

— Silencio Teme, estoy pensando como decirle… tu sabes… eso… que me gusta… y mucho— Y esas palabras trajeron consigo el mar de la atención.

— ¿Esta cerca?

— Si, muy cerca.

Instintivamente el moreno buscó a una morena que estuviese entre ellos. Miró en todas direcciones y a cada chica pero no encontró ninguna, cosa que le hizo pensar que la ebriedad esta vez si le estaba afectando al rubio después de todo.

— Creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa— Con un gesto llamó a la peli rosa y esta de inmediato se acercó.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Sasuke-kun? — Y su tono excesivamente meloso y ofrecido, de cierta manera molesto al rubio.

— Es hora de que lo lleves a su casa.

— Tienes razón, ya son las doce— Sakura suspiró decepcionada, miró a su amigo y le sonrió cariñosa y a la vez resignada. — Vamos Naruto, es hora de ir a casa.

— No iré contigo a ningún lado, ttebayo- El ceño fruncido y el ligero alejamiento los sorprendió a ambos.

— ¿Qué dices Naruto? Idiota vamos, necesito llevarte a casa y regresar aquí, estoy en medio de una cita muy importante— La peli rosa molesta, intentó jalarlo del brazo pero el rubio se zafó y le miró disgustado.

— Yo no te he pedido que me lleves a casa, la que debería irse eres tu.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? — Ella colocó las manos en la cintura y moviendo su pie le miró fastidiada. — No importa, apresúrate— Sin esperar a que él le respondiera volvió a intentar jalarle del brazo.

— ¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz, dattebayo? — Y sus gritos fueron tan altos que todos en el lugar voltearon a verle. — ¡No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte!

— ¡Eres un idiota mal agradecido! — Segundos después, el puño de ella se estrelló con la mejilla de él. Sakura salió del lugar hecha una furia y seguida por sus amigas y su cita, un tal Hyuuga, mientras él, cayó al suelo y Sasuke saltó la barra para ayudarle.

— ¡Atención! — Llamó a los presentes el encargado de seguridad, Chouji. — El bar esta cerrado, cancelen sus deudas con Shikamaru y váyanse.

Sasuke le agradeció con un gesto y levantando a su amigo lo llevo al baño de su oficina para limpiarle la sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios y que prometía manchar aquella camisa.

— ¡Me arde, ttebayo!

— Es tu culpa, no debiste haberla provocado— Sasuke lo llevó hasta el escritorio en donde lo apoyó ligeramente mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con un poco de alcohol, estaba realmente sorprendido con la actitud del rubio.

— Estoy harto de que siempre me diga que hacer y si no lo hago me golpea, ¡Tengo derecho a elegir, dattebayo!

— Intenta entonces estar sobrio la próxima vez para esquivar sus golpes— Con una sonrisa de medio lado el moreno terminó de limpiarle la pequeña herida y lo recostó en el pequeño sofá de la oficina, burlándose internamente de lo sumiso que era Naruto cuando estaba ligeramente enfadado. — Espera aquí, terminare unas cosas afuera y te llevare a tu casa.

Después de haber terminado la limpieza y las cuentas del día, los empleados se despidieron y apagaron las luces. Sasuke volvió a la oficina para buscar al rubio y para su no tan sorpresa, este no se había quedado quieto.

— ¡Sasuke~ baistardo! — Naruto estaba bailando con una botella de whiskey, quien a penas vislumbro al moreno, se le arrojo encima.

— ¿Naruto? Que mierda hiciste — De mala manera Sasuke le quito la botella casi vacía de las manos, mientras lo apartaba un poco debido al fuerte olor que despedía.

— ¡Devuelmive eso! — Y el hipo característico se hizo presente. — ¡Te vi a partí la cara! — Y nuevamente volvió a arrojársele encima y esta vez lo hizo caer o eso pensó él, ya que no estaba muy seguro de quien caminaba por el techo, ¿O era el suelo?

— Naruto quítate de encima— Por eso y muchas otras razones, Sasuke odiaba su trabajo; odiaba tratar con ebrios, porque siempre terminaba golpeándolos, pero en este caso estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no desmayar al rubio. Con un empujón de ayuda y unos cuantos movimientos tambaleantes ambos se reincorporaron sin decir una palabra. —Vamos.

— ¡Morena mía! ¿Dónde tas~?

Era increíble como aun estando ebrio, Naruto conseguía sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke igual o mas que cuando estaba en _perfecto_ estado.

— Cállate y entra al auto.

El moreno se estaba casi arrepintiendo de todo aquello. Debió haberlo golpeado y dejar que Sakura se lo llevase, después de todo el rubio estaba así, por la supuesta morena a quien no se cansaba de mencionar.

Encendió el auto y apagó el aire acondicionado en cuanto vio a su tonto amigo bajar la ventana, parecía un cachorro al que le encantaba sacar la cabeza y la lengua mientras el aire le daba de lleno en la cara.

— ¡Enciende la radio ttebayo! — Sasuke la encendió con fastidio, mientras intentaba regular su presión sanguínea, seguramente Naruto se llevaría a casa dos heridas en vez de una. Estaba sonando una de esas canciones tecno y de inmediato el rubio le subió todo el volumen al estéreo, seguido de eso, el moreno le bajó el volumen y ambas miradas chocaron.

— Esto no es un karaoke.

— ¡Quiero oír másica, ttebayo! — Y con el ceño fruncido volvió a subirle el volumen y a tararear algo que ni él mismo sabía que era, todo fuese por llevarle la contraria a Sasuke.

— ¡Bájale volumen!

— ¡No!

— Si.

— ¡No sabes ni lo que estas cantando!

— ¡Claro que si, ttebayo!

Y los primeros cinco minutos de camino estuvieron llenos de subidas y bajadas del volumen del estéreo. En uno de los semáforos en rojo, Sasuke se masajeaba las sienes mientras Naruto _gritaba/cantaba_ hacia la calle, hasta que la canción dejó de sonar y fue casualidad que la siguiente canción era, ciertamente, una de las favoritas de Naruto.  
_  
_**_You are my friend  
Aa, ano hi no yume  
Ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?  
You are my dream  
Aa, hajimete bakka  
Kimi wa my long lost friend_**

— ¡Me encanta esa canción!— Y para gusto del rubio y disgusto del moreno, empezó el concierto, en donde Sasuke tenia el _mejor_ asiento VIP. —¡Yu ar mai fren oh oh~!

— ¡Cállate, dobe!

— ¡Te dedico esta cansío! Sasuke-ba~ka— Aquellas palabras dejaron al moreno en blanco y al rubio con el control para subirle todo el volumen al aparato, esta vez no cantaba hacia la calle sino mas bien a él. Cantando cada parte de la canción, pero incluyéndole pedazos que quería resaltar mientras señalaba a su amigo con mucha... ¿Pasión?

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!_

_Every day, kono saki no shine de  
I wanna see you  
Hikaru my soul on fire  
_  
**-¡Everi dei ai wuana si yu!**

_Kore de miosame no fun days  
To be the future, mezashi take over  
Dakara I'll dream on!_

_I'll go the distance  
Mihatteru sora so full  
Norikonda starting_

_Ore ga saikou no power, full tilt!_

_You are my friend,  
Aa, ano hi no yume  
Ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou? _  
**  
-¡Yu ar mai fren oh oh~ Sasuke-teme~!**

_You are my dream  
Aa, hajimete bakka  
Kimi wa my long lost friend_  
**  
-¡Yu ar mai drim! ¡Baka! ¡Mai long lost fren!**  
_  
Whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!_

_Thank you my friend  
Aa, ano hi no koto  
Ima demo mada oboeteru kara_

-¡Tenks yu mai fren!  
_  
You are my dream  
Aa, mou kondo koso mamoru my way_

**-¡Yu Sasuke, ar mai drim!**

_Whoa The Distance!_

Al acabar la canción, Naruto casi estrella la cabeza contra el parabrisas por no llevar el cinturón y debido al frenar repentino del moreno, quien para disimular el sonrojo que tenia, apago el auto y bajo inmediatamente de el.

— Apresúrate.

— ¡Eh~! ¡Sasu-chan! ¿Somo amigo o no somo amigo?

— Cállate.

El pequeño y cómodo edificio de tres pisos tenia una entrada blanca con unas rejas de igual color, adornadas por plantas y flores de todos los colores. Naruto bajó del auto como pudo, de no ser por la ayuda del moreno habría caído de cara directo al suelo.

— Abre la maldita puerta, pesas demasiado.

— Silencio, Sasu-Bastiardo— De manera poco ortodoxa busco las llaves en sus bolsillos y en su ropa, pero no dio con ellas — ¡Llaves! ¡Llaves, no encuentro las llaves!

— Eres un idiota, ¿Como abriremos la maldita puerta ahora? — Sin mucha delicadeza, Sasuke soltó intencionalmente al rubio haciendo que este cayera sentado al piso.

— ¡Malditito! — Sin mucho ni poco éxito, Naruto se levanto aguantándose de las rejas de la puerta y empezó a gritar. — ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata-chan abre la puerta!

— ¡Cállate Usurakantochi! — Mas que vergüenza por su lastimero amigo, Sasuke estaba molesto por todo aquello.

— ¡Hinata, Hinata!— Se cansó de gritar, hasta que una luz en el primer piso se encendió y alguien se asomo por la ventana.

— Naruto-kun ¿Eres tu?

— ¡Hinata, pirdí mis llaves, ttebayo! — La morena se sonrojo y con gesto de resignación bajo para abrirle la puerta.

— Buenas noches— Saludó ella cuando vio a Sasuke colocarse detrás de Naruto para sostenerlo, cosa que le causo otro sonrojo. Él la saludó con un gesto y cuando ella abrió la puerta entró con su desquiciante amigo.

— ¡Gracias Hinata, sabia que podía contar contigo, ttebayo! — El abrazo que Naruto le dio parecía tener algo más que solo agradecimiento.

— Naruto-kun...hueles a ...a alcohol— Ella se sonrojó por enésima vez, se tapó la nariz con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la usaba para evitar que el rubio cayera por completo sobre ella.

— Apártate Dobe, la estas asfixiando— Sasuke lo jaló hacia si por la camisa y lo sostuvo en un abrazo por la cintura, cosa que no sabia por qué lo hacia. Miró a Hinata con escrudiño, jamás la había visto en el bar, pero sin duda ella debía ser la morena, demasiado tímida para llamarlo o declarársele y se le notaba explícitamente que le gustaba su amigo.

— ¡Cállate bastardo, no sabes de lo que hoblas! — Y aquella ebriedad llegaba a los límites de lo patético, el rubio estaba mareado, tambaleante y movía las manos buscando pelea hacia la nada. Demasiado ido para su gusto.

— Lo llevare a su departamento— Sasuke miró a la chica nuevamente y se llevó a rastras al rubio perseguidos por ella.

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, apoyó a Naruto contra la pared y este se deslizo por ella cayendo sentado mientras intentaba luchar contra el sueño.

— Si...si deseas puedo encargarme de él, tengo una llave extra— Las palabras de Hinata fueron tan bajas que solo Sasuke pudo escucharlas, el moreno buscó en la tierra de la planta mas cercana y sacó la llave color azul con la que abrió la puerta.

— No te preocupes, todo esta bajo control— Y sin esperar a la respuesta de ella levantó a su amigo y cerró la puerta. Dejó al rubio tirado en el sofá mientras preparaba el agua caliente para bañarlo, después de todo no podía dejarlo dormir en ese estado.

Se acercó a el y poco a poco le fue quitando los zapatos, las medias, la camisa y se detuvo en el borde de su pantalón.

— Me odiarías si te dijera que evite que pasaras una noche con la morena— Sasuke sonrió arrogante y le bajó la prenda dejando solo los calzoncillos de espirales que llevaba el rubio. Observó el enrojecimiento en su mejilla y sin pensarlo paso su lengua lenta y delicadamente por ahí, ignorando el olor a whiskey por completo.

La botella que el Dobe se había bebido no era más que un whiskey 20 years old, un obsequio que el mismo Naruto idiota le había dado en su cumpleaños. Después de todo, le gustaba el olor y el sabor fuerte de aquella bebida y no es que fuese un alcohólico, sino que disfrutaba en medida aquellos sabores que ofrecía la vida misma.

— Nunca probé esa botella, tendrás que pagar por ello— Y no había regalo más grande que tener una boca llena con vestigios de aquel licor, y más aun, tener a su disposición al dueño de esa deliciosa boca.

Sin pensarlo se subió sobre él, colocando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio y acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios. Sentía el olor fuerte y aun así no era mas intenso que sus deseos por probar esa boca, sentía enormes ganas de recorrerla y su lengua también.

Primero beso su labio inferior, lo mordió un poco y después lo lamió, aun estaba impregnado el sabor en sus labios pero aun así no fue suficiente. Su lengua entro tímida en la boca del rubio, chocando con sus dientes al principio y luego encontrándose con esa lengua dormida. Era deliciosa aquella sensación, probar, saborear, morder sus labios y estos acompañados por el amargo sabor a whiskey, justo como le encantaba.

Sus manos no dejaban de acariciar todo el cuerpo de su amigo, al estar sin camisa le proporcionaba un tacto divinamente directo y mas aun cuando comenzó a besar sus clavículas y su cuello. Dio pequeños mordiscos hasta que se centro en la unión del cuello con el hombro, allí comenzó a morder, succionar, lamer y besar hasta dejar una pronunciada "herida de beso".

Sin querer había rozado su cuerpo con los calzoncillos de Naruto, cosa que le produjó una corriente eléctrica y estuvo a punto de meter sus manos allí cuando escucho un pequeño y delicioso gemido.

— Sasu...ke— El rubio comenzaba a despertarse y él sintió su cara mas que solo ardiente, se apartó y disimuló lo mejor que pudo mientras que los ojos azules se incorporaron hasta quedar sentado. Ambos se miraron y de no ser por las arcadas de Naruto que lo obligaron a correr hacia el baño, seguramente estaría gritándole que era un pervertido y un morboso.

En seguida lo siguió al baño y lo tomó de la cintura y la espalda mientras vomitaba, para intentar evitar q se hiciera mas daño de lo debido. Después de aquello lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie mientras se cepillaba los dientes y posteriormente poco a poco lo llevó a la ducha en donde se quitó los calzoncillos a la par que el moreno intentaba no verlo.

Naruto estaba de pie bajo la regadera, Sasuke estaba de frente a él sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera aun cuando se estuviese salpicando de agua. Los empañados ojos del rubio miraban las perlas negras del moreno, el cual tenía un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible en su rostro.

— Sasuke... — Sin pensarlo lo llamó y tomando su camisa lo jaló hasta meterlo en la regadera junto a él, para abrazarlo y susurrarle muy bajito en el oído. —Estoy enamorado, dattebayo.

— ¿Estas seguro? — Sentir aquellos brazos cruzados sobre sus hombros, la cercanía de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo y aquellos susurros en su oído solo provocaban a su instinto cada vez más, deseaba probar esos labios nuevamente.

— Completamente, estoy perdidamente enamorado de esa persona— Las gotas calientes que resbalaban desde sus cabellos hasta sus pies hacían del ambiente mas delicioso, mas caliente y atrayente.

— Confiésatele— Podría decir que no era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de emociones y muchas veces no entendía porque hacia esa tipo de cosas con su considerado amigo. Los celos nunca habían sido buenos consejeros, pero en aquella ocasión era un gusto tenerlos alejados. Quien estaba abrazado y mojado bajo la regadera con Naruto era él y nadie más.

— ¿Crees que me acepte? Tengo miedo dattebayo— Con la punta de su nariz, el rubio rozó más que levemente todo el cuello del moreno, se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones y mas por los sentimientos, aun sabiendo que podría ser rechazado.

— Ella siente lo mismo por ti— Y todo iba perdiendo sentido cuando aquella nariz rozaba su piel al descubierto, pareciera como si la falta de oxigeno comenzara a afectarle.

— ¿Enserio? — El incontrolable latir de su corazón se hizo mas fuerte, mas notorio y él estaba mas que fascinado. Finalmente Sasuke había descubierto todo, o eso creía él, por el tono de voz tan ronco y hermoso que utilizaba para hablarle justo en ese momento.

— Si.

Sin poder evitarlo se desconectó de la realidad. Abrazó al rubio por la cintura y comenzó a besar en el mismo sitio en el cual había dejado la herida por arma de beso, mientras sentía unos labios tibios pasearse por su cuello.

— Eso me hace muy, muy feliz Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no le escuchó, estaba sumergido en el tostado cuerpo; en la pasión desmedida y no deseaba saber a quien le pertenecía el amor de su amigo. Se conformaba con saber a quien era su amor, su corazón y su vida.

Se separaron lo suficiente como para que Naruto pudiese quitarle la camisa a Sasuke y besar todo lo que ella antes cubría. Poco a poco la temperatura se detuvo y de pronto pareciera haber incrementado el doble. Al igual que la camisa, el pantalón siguió el mismo camino a diferencia de que este fue bajando al igual que el rubio.

Arrodillado frente al miembro del moreno, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y con timidez fue introduciéndolo en su boca. Lamió la punta una y otra vez, consiguiendo sacarle gemidos roncos y puros.

De la excitación y los gemidos de Sasuke, no pudo evitar tocarse a si mismo. Y el rubio no era un experto en esas cosas, era su primera vez en todo eso pero sin duda para el moreno lo hacia muy, muy bien aun cuando rozara su miembro con los dientes de vez en cuando.

Antes de que la temperatura, ayudada por el agua caliente. los matara de calor Sasuke cerró la llave de la regadera y jalando por el brazo al rubio, lo levantó y lo empujó hasta pegar su espalda a la pared de azulejos color naranja.

De nuevo a besar esos deliciosos labios, el sabor a whiskey se había ido pero las ganas de seguirle besando no. Juntó sus cuerpos lo suficiente como para no dejar ni el mas mínimo espacio entre ellos, era imposible e inconcebible desperdiciar aquella cercanía.

Con ambas manos agarró los muslos del rubio y los subió hasta rodear su cintura con ellos, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo sin siquiera separar un poco sus bocas. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en los labios de ambos cuando el rubio comprendió el mensaje y se colgó del cuello de Sasuke para que este lo manejase a su antojo.

— Sasu-chan— Le susurró muy bajito al oído mientras el moreno lo llevaba cargado directo a su habitación. Después de todo, Sasuke había estado miles de veces en aquella casa y era lo suficientemente pequeña y cómoda para ambos.

Sin importar el agua o las sabanas de la cama se acostaron sobre ella desnudos y entre besos y caricias se acomodaron uno sobre otro. En ese momento Naruto aun padecía de las secuelas de la ebriedad, las suficientes para no protestar al ir abajo, al contrario de ello se abrió de piernas para que Sasuke se situara entre ellas y el contacto fuese mas directo.

Y se sintió en la gloria cuando la lengua del moreno le recorrió desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la pelvis, mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso de que aquella lengua recorriera aquella parte de su cuerpo. Más que ansioso estaba desesperado por ello.

— Mas...abajo... — Le rogó despacio, se estaba impacientando por todo aquello y como si sus deseos mandaran se dejaba guiar por ellos. Lo que había esperado se estaba haciendo realidad, después de todo, la morena si le correspondía.

Sasuke no le hizo esperar y cumpliendo sus deseos tomó aquel pedazo de carne entre sus labios. Sensaciones y deseos que ninguno de ellos habían experimentado antes y al estar juntos inclusive en esa situación, hacia que todo fuese más intenso, más real.

Se acariciaban con pasión entre las sabanas húmedas de agua y sudor, el sudor que producía lo intenso de sus movimientos y los besos.

Los gemidos rápidos y desesperados del rubio le informaron que estaba próximo al clímax y se detuvo en ese momento, subiendo nuevamente en busca de su boca y se recostó a su lado para acariciarlo. Cuando Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente consciente, se coloco sobre Sasuke en un movimiento un poco tosco y divertido.

— Te tengo— Le dijo en tono juguetón mientras mordía su oreja, le encantaba ver un sonrojo tan magistral en aquella piel blanquecina y aun mas los soniditos que salían de su boca.

Sasuke decidió ignorarlo y morder una vez mas en la conexión del cuello con el hombro, definitivamente ese era su lugar favorito. Aprovechándose de la situación acaricio toda su espalda y al llegar abajo acaricio y apretó las morenas nalgas mientas sentía como los miembros de ambos se rozaban entre si.

Sin pensarlo demasiado separo las piernas del rubio y se dedico a acariciar su cadera y muslo y de vez en cuando, el interior de ellas a la par que ambas lenguas discutía quien debía dominar a quien. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro, sosteniendo a Naruto por la cabeza lo mantuvo pegado a su boca, ambos besándose mientras su otra mano se adentraba en el interior de las tostadas nalgas.

Rozando solo con uno de sus dedos busco la pequeña y ansiada entrada. Con su mano libre atravesó dos de sus dedos entre sus bocas y fue suficiente para lubricarle.

Una mano se encargaba de sostener mientras que la otra acariciaba la estrecha entrada. Suavemente fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos húmedos, tratando de no lastimarle y de no forzarle tampoco, una vez dentro, se dedico a moverlo para lubricar y ensanchar mas aquella cavidad a la que pronto se le unió el segundo digito.

— Ah~, Sasu...ke... — Aquellos suspiros de placer y la respiración pesada y lujuriosa en su oído no hacían mas que sonsacarle, lo suficiente para hablar.

— Me has provocado, Dobe... — Él también estaba suspirando y gimiendo de placer, pero nunca abandonaría su papel serio y vengativo. — Ahora deberás afrontar las consecuencias.

— Quiero esa consecuencia dentro de mi, dattebayo— Y mas que enojarle, la insinuación de esa respuesta le provoco más deseo y un inminente sonrojo, Naruto nunca dejaría de hacerse desear.

Y ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, se separaron un poco y respiraron preparándose para la siguiente fase. Naruto tomó el miembro de su moreno con una de sus manos y lo dirigió a su entrada, mientras que Sasuke separaba las nalgas del rubio para poder penetrarlo con mayor comodidad.

Sentado cual jinete, el rubio comenzó a introducirse muy despacio aquel pedazo de carne en su interior. Despacio, con mucho cuidado y retrocediendo cuando fuese necesario se dejo llevar por el placer y cada vez entraba mas y mas profundo dentro de si.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente adentro para no salir, Sasuke lo tomó de la cadera y comenzó el vaivén muy lentamente, buscando que el rubio se acostumbrara hasta que pudiese penetrarlo por completo. Naruto cayo sobre aquel torso perlado y se aferró a el, susurrando y mordiendo la oreja del moreno.

— Hazlo rápido...yo, yo te quiero dentro, Sasuke-Teme.

Palabras, palabras, palabras...

Palabras que lo llevaban al límite y lo hacían volver, palabras sugestivas, palabras hermosas y únicas.

Palabras por las cuales Sasuke levanto su pelvis, consiguiendo con ello entrar por completo en la cavidad de su amigo. Ambos gimieron y acallaron los gritos de dolor con besos, al ser vírgenes los dos, dolía. Pero bien se sabía que después y antes del dolor, el placer no tenía igual.

Abrazando fuertemente a Naruto por la cintura, comenzó el movimiento delicioso que le producía corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Su interior se sentía tan cálido, tan suave y se encontraba tan a gusto allí y al parecer al rubio también le estaba gustando la sensación por los gemidos y el leve movimiento que inició.

Sasuke estaba fascinado y casi no podia respirar, tener aquel cuerpo sobre si y escuchar los gemidos en su oreja solo provocaban que su excitación aumentara aun mas. Juró que estaba en el paraíso cuando Naruto se incorporo, quedando sentado sobre él y comenzó a moverse por si mismo.

A cabalgar...

Aquella imagen además de la sensación, le producía descargas volcánicas en todo su ser, tan fuertes y tan deseosas que de una vez tomo al rubio de la cintura y lo ayudo a moverse mas fuerte, mas y mas fuerte. Ambos estaban tan cerca del final que se dejaron llevar, se perdieron en el mar del placer por lo que fueron eternos minutos en los cuales disfrutaban del momento mas apasionante de sus vidas.

Sasuke penetraba incansablemente a Naruto, mientras que con una de sus manos le sostenía la cintura y tocaba su miembro. El clímax estaba tan cerca que ambos pudieron sentirlo, los gritos, los gemidos desgarradores de placer les volvieron locos.

Una corriente eléctrica, la más fuerte de todas, recorrió su cuerpo y se vinieron juntos. Sasuke en el interior de Naruto, y este en la mano del moreno.

Exhausto el rubio cayó nuevamente sobre su moreno, ambos intentaban respirar mientras su corazón dejase de latir de aquella manera y se acomodaron uno al lado del otro para poder descansar sin importar el desastre.

Aun después de todo eso, Naruto aun mantenía una duda.

— Sasuke.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Crees que si le pido que viva conmigo acepte? ¡Me encantaría que viviéramos juntos, dattebayo! — De inmediato y con una sonrisa plena, abrazo al moreno mientras este, no muy contento de ello decidió ignorarlo también. Aun no lo había entendido.

— Si, si es lo suficientemente idiota aceptara vivir en este desastre.

— ¡Bastardo! — Antes de cualquier otra queja fue silenciado por el beso del moreno, quien solo deseaba dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó debido a uno de los conciertos matutinos de Naruto, el Dobe solía hablar de noche y muchas como esta, cantar además de moverse.

— Morena mía.

Era una pesadez que hasta en sueños recordara a la tonta de la morena, a quien había visto solo una vez y no le había agradado nada, simplemente por tener toda la atención de su amigo. Decidió levantarse y si no hubiese despertado con aquel escándalo, seguramente hubiese terminado en el piso con una de las patadas ninjas del idiota, algún día le prohibirá volver a ver películas de espadas y peleas.

Tomó una ducha rápida y recogió su ropa aun empapada en el baño, sin pensarlo saco unas prendas del guarda ropa del dobe y se dispuso a irse antes de que despertara y se diera cuenta de todo. Lo menos que deseaba ahora _y siempre_ es que le dijera que todo había sido una equivocación y por culpa del alcohol.

Al salir del departamento se encontró con Hinata, ella llevaba unas bolsas de verduras y al verlo de inmediato se sonrojo.

— B-buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Como esta Naruto-kun? Anoche escuche unos ruidos y... — En ese momento, la cara de ella simulaba un tomate y él no podía, definitivamente no podía, perder la oportunidad de vengarse de ella.

— Es un excelente amante— Sin esperar respuesta de ella y con una sonrisa triunfadora y arrogante en su rostro se marcho por las escaleras, dejando a un rubio dormido y a una morena más que apenada.

Fue a su casa y se cambio de ropa para dirigirse al restaurant/bar, eran pasadas las doce y seguramente los inútiles de sus empleados no habrían hecho absolutamente nada sin él.

Para su sorpresa y más que eso, su comodidad, el lugar estaba funcionando de maravilla igual o mejor a cuando estaba él.

— ¡Eh, jefe! — Chouji y Shikamaru lo detuvieron en la entrada, ambos sonreían cómplices y divertidos. — ¿Qué tal la noche? — Y por el sonrojo del moreno sus sonrisas incrementaron.

— ¡Vuelvan al trabajo!

— ¡Si señor! — Dijeron ambos al unisonó antes de volver entre risas a su labor.

Sasuke entró directamente a su oficina y se sentó tratando de evitar el bochorno y el sonrojo que aquellos inútiles le produjeron ¿Acaso nadie tiene respeto en este mundo? ¿Donde quedo la privacidad? Y a todas esas preguntas ¿Realmente ellos estaban al tanto de todo? ¿O solo se trataba de su imaginación? Eso seria algo que nunca sabría, porque nunca se atrevería a preguntar.

Inquieto realizó la contabilidad de los días anteriores y dispuso los pagos y prestamos de sus empleados. Cada minuto que pasaba, significaba que el tiempo para volver a verle se terminaba y no es que fuese un cursi sin remedio que cuenta los minutos antes de volver a ver a la persona amada, sino más bien no deseaba verle.

No deseaba verle porque no sabría exactamente como mirarle, como hablarle y lo mas importante de todo, porque no sabia si podría contenerse a probar esos ricos labios una vez mas.

El día paso excesivamente rápido y ya era hora de cambiar los carteles, los alcohólicos pronto vendrían y entre ellos el rubio. Nervioso limpió los vasos y quebró uno o dos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo aquella sensación desapareció.

Eran casi las doce y el muy idiota no había aparecido, ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje ni tampoco lo había llamado y todo eso apuntaba a dos opciones:

1. Recordaba todo y no quería volver a verlo en toda su vida.

Y

2. Había tenido un encuentro furtivo con la morena en medio del pasillo y ahora estaba con ella.

Y allí iba otro vaso roto a la basura, Sasuke no tomaba esa clase de cosas de muy buena manera así que decidió ignorarlo y cerrar ese día temprano.

— Váyanse, me encargare de cerrar lo demás.

— ¡Gracias! Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke— Uno a uno los empleados se marcharon, eran casi las dos de la mañana y el lugar estaba completamente vacio.

Caminó hasta el almacén en busca de unas dos cajas de cerveza mas, Naruto se había encargado de tragarse todas y cada una de ellas la ultima vez que había ido. Sin mucho ánimo las coloco en la barra y las fue guardando debajo del mostrador.

— ¡Sasuke!

De repente aquella voz fue demasiado sorpresiva y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

— ¿Como entraste? — Brillante, era lo único que se le había ocurrido decir.

— ¡Chouji y Shikamaru me dejaron entran cuando salían ttebayo! — Y mucho más sorpresivo, fue lo que Naruto hizo: Camino hasta la barra y sentándose sobre ella en un salto inesperado, tomo a Sasuke de la nuca y le dio un beso justo en los labios. — ¡No vuelvas a dejarme solo en la cama! ¿Entiendes, Sasu~-chan? — Le dijo mientras acariciaba con su dedo la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Qué-qué haces? — La sorpresa y sonrojo en la cara del moreno solo provoco extrañeza en el rubio, pasando después a una traviesa sonrisa.

— Besarte ¿No lo ves? — Y volvió a darle otro beso sin contemplaciones, Sasuke no dejaba de preguntarse que clase de broma era aquella.

— Esto es de muy mal gusto, Dobe— Le reprochó molesto, lo que había pasado no significaba ningún juego para él y no entendía la actitud tan cariñosa y repentina de su amigo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, ttebayo?

— Anoche me dijiste que estabas enamorado de la morena.

— Si, lo estoy, perdidamente enamorado de ella— Le sonrió y miro divertido.

— ¿Entonces para que demonios vienes aquí y me besas? — Pero para Sasuke aquello era realmente molesto.

— ¿Qué...? — Y de pronto, Naruto comprendió y soltó una carcajada terrible e incontrolable — Tanto que termino por caer de la barra directo al suelo.

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes, imbécil?

— ¡De ti! — Sin decir una palabra, Sasuke superó la barra por completo y le saltó encima para golpearle, nadie jugaba de esa manera con él. — ¡Espera un momento, dattebayo! — Ante tal ataque solo pudo responder de la misma manera, nuevamente estaba sobre el moreno con una sonrisa muy divertida y lujuriosa.

— ¡Quítate!

— ¡Tranquila, morena! — Dos palabras fueron suficientes para calmar los movimientos bruscos. — Aun no lo entiendes ¿Cierto?

— ¿Entender qué?

— ¡No puedo creer que el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha no se haya dado cuenta! — Y nuevamente soltó una carcajada interminable que para su mal, no provocaba muy buena impresión en el moreno quien lo golpeo en la mejilla y lo empujo para quedar una vez mas sobre el.

— ¡¿De qué mierda hablas? — No era para nada sorpresivo saber que Naruto le devolvería el golpe y tampoco que quedarían en posición inversa una vez mas, siendo esta vez el rubio quien lo tuviese agarrado de la camisa y sentado sobre él.

— De esto— Sin presunciones juntó sus labios en un tosco movimiento, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran levemente y que el beso fuese salvaje e imponente. Al separarse no pudo más que sonreír y acariciar la mejilla que el mismo había golpeado. — Tú eres mi morena, Sasuke-baka.

Y para Sasuke, toda su mente se revolvió buscando aquellas directas insinuaciones y pistas fáciles. Todo tomo sentido.

La poca comunicación, los incontables malos días.  
_  
_— ¡_Es increíble que no se de cuenta de mis sentimientos ttebayo!-_

— _¿Qué crees que debo hacer para conquistarla?_

La insistencia por una persona que no se daba cuenta de nada. La necesidad de que le prestara más atención.  
_  
_— _¡Tengo que conquistarla, ttebayo!_

El ánimo y la alegría desmedida que siempre sacaba de algún misterioso lugar para recomponerse de los malos momentos.

_"Hey Sasuke bastardo, pensé en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón, lo haré. Gracias amigo."_

Los tres días en los cuales estuvo desaparecido por completo.  
_  
_— _¡No funciono!_

— _¡Todo es tu culpa, ttebayo!-_

El miedo a declarársele a esa persona.  
_  
_— _¿Crees...crees que sea buena idea?_

—_ Silencio Teme, estoy pensando como decirle… tu sabes… eso… que me gusta… y mucho._

La respuesta a la pregunta que él mismo había hecho.

— _¿Esta cerca?_

— _Si, muy cerca.  
_  
No había ninguna morena allí.

Los... ¿Celos? hacia su propia amiga.  
_  
_— _No iré contigo a ningún lado, ttebayo  
_  
La canción.  
_  
**-¡Everi dei ai wuana si yu!**_

_**-¡Yu ar mai fren oh oh~ Sasuke-teme~!**_

**_-¡Yu ar mai drim! ¡Baka! ¡Mai long lost fren!_**

_**-¡Yu Sasuke, ar mai drim!**_

Lo peor de todo es que había pensado que la morena era Hinata.

Pero como todo lo malo, existía algo bueno.  
_  
_— _Sasuke... Estoy enamorado dattebayo._

— _Completamente, estoy perdidamente enamorado de esa persona._

— _Eso me hace muy, muy feliz Sasuke.  
_  
Si de verdad estuviese interesado en Hinata se lo habría confesado en su estado de embriaguez.

Y no podía olvidar la noche anterior, llena de pasión, de caricias, de amor.

Ahora todo encajaba, hasta la canción de la mañana. Ciertamente se sentía como un tonto ¿Como no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Volvió a la realidad por los cálidos labios que besaron su cuello, al parecer Naruto también quería dejar su marca en el.

— He querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo— Le susurro bajito al oído, con voz insegura y escondiéndose en su cuello. — Te amo, Sasuke.  
_  
Una acción vale mas que mil palabras..._

Sasuke no pudo mas que abrazarle fuertemente ante tal declaración, se sentía emocionado y extrañamente feliz, muy feliz.  
_  
Pero aun así, esas palabras son necesarias._

— ¿Por qué decidiste llamarme así? — Naruto sintió su corazón arrugarse, él esperaba que le correspondiera o algo parecido y la decepción le provoco tristeza y ganas de llorar.

— No quería que te alejaras de mi cuando supieras que se trataba de un hombre, dattebayo— Pero aun así las contuvo, se sentía feliz de estar así con Sasuke.

— ¿Y por qué no viniste antes?

— Tuve algunos problemas en la oficina, pero ya estoy aquí.

— Te perdonare, solo porque... te amo.

Días después todo era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual, su amistad no había cambiado en lo absoluto y lo mejor de todo es que había crecido en demasía. Se habían roto los límites en todos los sentidos y ahora la confianza era indescriptible, sin contar con los besos que eran de otro mundo.

El rubio iba todas las tardes como siempre al _restaurant/bar_ para comer su especial de ramen y luego tomar una o dos cervezas, no sin antes haberle plantado un beso magistral al moreno de la barra, a su moreno, con el cual pasaba las noches enteras ¡Y que noches!

Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo se habían vuelto unos amantes extraordinarios, quizás porque estaban enamorados y nunca antes lo habían hecho con nadie, cosa que les daba una enorme ventaja.

Naruto jamás pago por un plato de comida o por una botella de cerveza, para Naruto nunca era muy temprano o muy tarde e indiscutiblemente, Sasuke nunca le negaba nada a Naruto.

— ¿Nee, Sasuke?

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Nos mudaremos a tu casa o a la mía? ¡Una promesa es una promesa!

— En donde estés más alejado de Hinata.

— ¡Moreno mío~! que nadie como tu me sabe com-placer.

Y hasta Sasuke tuvo que sonreír por aquella idiotez.

**Notes:**

**Gracias a mi hermana, mi beta, mi amiga y mi fea :3 cuatro en una! XDD LOL**

¿Somo amigo o no somo amigo?

XDD me mata de risa esa frase! :3 la amo! con todo mi ser! hahahaha

¿Somo amigo o no somo amigo?

LOL

Gracias a los que han comentado mis fics, les respondere los reviews cuando recuerde cual fue el ultimo que conteste xD

A los que no comentan ni comentaron

de navidad les regalare una lapida con su nombre! XD

**ºoº**

espero les haya gustado ^w^ el lemon fue un poco mas explicito XD supongo que es como lo deseaban algunas de ustedes no?

Y mejor no digo nombres porque saldran perjudicadas pervertidas todas! XD

Pero como yo tambien lo soy, entre pervertidas y pervertidos nos entendemos que no? XD

¿Somo amigo o no somo amigo?

claro que somo amigo! XD

Y porque somo amigo dejame un review :3 XD

LOL

es navidad que no? yo les regalo este fic y ustedes me regalan reviews XD

y si no me regalan nada...lloraré! XDD

y a Hannibal no le gusta verme llorar lol

asi que, por favor sigue el camino, deja un review y conserva tus mejillas y otras partes comestibles de tu cuerpo xD

Un enorme beso! los quiero a todos! :D

**Feliz navidad!**

Luego les traere un fic propiamente de navidad XD

asi que calma! con paciencia y caminando se llega a roma! XD

**¡Review! :3**

l

l

l

V


End file.
